1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to beverage forming systems, such as coffee brewers that use a liquid to form a coffee beverage.
2. Related Art
Beverage forming systems that use a liquid, such as water, to form a beverage are well known. In many such systems, there is a capability to collect spilled beverage, e.g., that misses a user's cup. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,684 discloses a beverage machine that can make a beverage and collects any spilled beverage in a drip tray. The machine will also detect whether the drip tray is full and prevents beverage production if the tray is full.